1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to working machines having a diesel engine. The invention relates more particularly to a working machine used in an environment that requires moving the machine to a place in which to perform regeneration work when an internal filter is subjected to compulsory regeneration.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exhaust treatment device removes particulate matter (hereinafter, referred to as PM) from the exhaust gases of a diesel engine. In some cases, such an exhaust treatment device includes a diesel particulate filter (DPF, which may hereinafter be referred to simply as the filter). In this type of exhaust treatment device, the filter needs to be regenerated by removing accumulated PM timely to avoid an increase in exhaust pressure due to continued PM accumulation.
Methods of filter regeneration includes compulsory regeneration by which the unburnt fuel contained in the exhaust is to be combusted to compulsorily increase the exhaust temperature to a temperature level at which the PM combusts (hereinafter, this combustion temperature may be referred to as the regenerative temperature). Two methods are useable to execute compulsory regeneration: One is an automatic regeneration method, in which the filter will be regenerated automatically if the estimated quantity of PM accumulation exceeds a predetermined threshold level or any other predetermined condition is met. The other is a manual regeneration method, in which the filter is regenerated in given timing by manual operations of an operator. JP-2003-155914-A, for example, discloses the latter method. In addition, the latter method, for example, discloses a manual regenerating technique in which, when the quantity of PM accumulation in a filter exceeds a threshold level at which the filter requires regeneration, a lamp will be blinked to notify to an operator that the time has come for the filter to require manual regeneration.